


Late Night Appearances

by NoEarthlyIdea



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoEarthlyIdea/pseuds/NoEarthlyIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz shows up at Red's doorstep, seeking a safe haven. Fair warning - chapter 2 will be rather adult in nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely and unabashedly Lizzington. I ship these two like shipping is my business. So if you don't like the pairing, don't read it, and leave me alone in my little world cause I'm quite content here :)

Red sunk into the overstuffed couch next to Liz, careful not to loom too near. This wasn't the first time she had made a late night appearance at his residence, and every time she did, he hoped that it wouldn't be the last. On more than one occasion, she had come when it was already nearing morning and he could tell she hadn't yet slept. Each time, Dembe would dutifully let her in without a word and retrieve Red or wake him up, depending on the time of night.

  
Few if any words were ever spoken during her visits, and he was careful never to mention or question them outright after the fact. He took her actions at face value, silently appreciating that she had chose to come him at all after the debacle with Tom and Zanetakos.

  
Tonight she seemed more than just discontent, as was most often the case when she would appear on his couch. He studied her intently, noticing the dark hint of shadow under her eyes and the slight creases that surrounded her mouth. Their last case had been appalling, true, but the bleak sadness in her eyes spoke volumes. He knew there was much more going on than work.

  
Red leaned back in the couch, focusing his view out the large window that Liz had been staring out since her arrival. He didn't care to push her, but he couldn't think of anything arcane to say to simply distract her either. Instead, he reached out with his right hand, covering her hand in her lap, neither his nor her gaze leaving the window before them.

  
He heard Liz let out a soft sigh, and felt her hand relax beneath his. At this, he cocked his head in her direction to see her gradually closing her eyes, but he could easily tell she was far from sleep. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, silently streaking down her face. Unsure of the most appropriate action, Red merely watched as another tear slowly but steadily followed the first, Liz's eyes pinched shut as if to stem the tide of emotions running through her.

  
She had never cried during her visits before. Often she was upset, occasionally they'd have a drink and, in rare instances, she would even hint at what was bothering her, but never once had she cried. Unable to bear watching the heartbreaking sight before him, Red softly released her hand from his grasp and moved closer to her body.

  
Her eyes still shut, she felt him move gently, but only noticed the cold air on her now-uncovered hand. The loss of contact made her sink down further into the couch, her shoulders slumping. When she felt his thumb brushing her cheek, she paused before she reacted.

  
His intimate gesture evoked such soft, tender thoughts about the man next to her, but in the next moment, logic reminded her of the kind of man he _really_ was. She tried in vain to fathom what kind of desperation would lead a normal woman to seek out solace with a monster. She let out a mirthless chuckle while pulling away from his touch.

  
"Lizzie," he said softly, hand still frozen in the air next to her face. She didn't respond to him, so he moved his hand back to cup the side of her face. Briefly, he thought he could feel her lean into the gesture and he savored the moment. All too soon, she began to pull away again. "Lizzie, look at me," he instructed in a more serious tone.

  
He saw her eyes open slightly, blankly staring ahead at the window. He took his other hand and gently turned her tear-stained face towards his. His hands framing her face, he once again ran his thumbs over her cheeks, this time with her looking right back at him. She finally blinked, glancing down to her lap.

  
Her inner monologue was a study in contradictions, she felt an overwhelming desire for the kindness he was showing her and the physical contact between them, but she knew enough about Reddington to stay on guard and wary of his motivations. The need for comfort won out in her mind, and she met his eyes again, finding what could only be categorized as sincere compassion.

  
"Why did you come here tonight?"

  
She moved to turn back to the window and he slid his hands down from her face, using one to cover her open palm in her lap. He was surprised to feel her lace their fingers together and grasp on to him firmly. After several minutes of silence, he assumed she wasn't going to answer him and decided to not push her any further tonight. At least he could offer some measure of consolation, as she allowed their hands to remain joined in her lap, him running his thumb lightly over her soft skin.

  
She slowly turned her head in his direction, meeting his eyes. "I drove around the city for an hour, maybe longer. I just didn't know where to go." He gently squeezed her hand in response. After a few shallow breaths, she continued quietly, "It's like every part of my life that ever felt safe before has been ripped away from me. I feel like I can't even let my guard down in my own house...I have to act like everything's normal." She didn't dare give words to the unsettling doubts about Tom that had fueled her sleeplessness.

  
"So you decided to come here?" His question could have easily been mocking, but the soothing cadence of his voice said otherwise. Liz meekly smiled at him, enjoying that he seemed a bit surprised and incredulous at her rationale. She nodded slightly and chose not to continue the conversation any further, fearful of saying something she would later regret.

  
Red let go of her hand again, resting back fully in the couch next to her. He wrapped his arm behind her, his fingers barely touching her shoulder. After a brief moment, Liz leaned into him, her head pressing in against his chest. Red ran his hand up and down her arm, then gently leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

  
He heard her breathing even out and slow as she fell asleep against him. Leaning his own head over hers, he kissed her again and let his own eyes fall shut.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read the first bit and left comments and kudos, I can't thank you enough. I don't think I can aptly explain how much I enjoy hearing what you guys think. 
> 
> And without any further ado...I return you to the USS Lizzington, setting sail once again :)

Red awoke on the couch to an ache in his shoulder and a tingling running down his arm. He began to shift to a more comfortable position until he realized Liz was still asleep, nestled against his side with her head resting on his chest. His arm had slid down around her, his hand now perched just above her hip, and he ran his thumb up and down her side absentmindedly.

  
He knew he should wake her and send her back to her own home and her own bed, but knowing who else still occupied that bed gave him pause. Reaching up to her shoulder, he gently shook her awake. "Lizzie?" After a moment of exhausted confusion, she turned to face him. Silently, he took her hand as they stood and he led her back towards his bedroom.

  
Even in her sleep-deprived state, Liz realized what a truly bad idea this was, but kept walking with Red nonetheless. She needed this, whatever this was, and that was all that mattered for now. Red pulled back the dark comforter from the far side of the bed as Liz removed her shoes and suit jacket, and she moved to slide beneath the covers. Pulling the thick blanket up around her, Red leaned over and pressed his lips to the side of her forehead. "Sleep well, Lizzie."

  
Liz settled into the bed and reached out for Red's hand as he turned to leave. Holding on tightly, she pulled him towards her. He hesitated. "Get some sleep. I'll be in to wake you in the morning."

  
"Stay. Please."

  
Feeling unable to say no to her, he softly squeezed her hand and began to remove his more bothersome articles of clothing. Liz stayed facing him as he disrobed, then rolled over and let her eyes drift shut as sleep threatened to reclaim her. She heard him set his clothing aside and felt the bed dip beside her.

  
As Red rearranged himself and the blankets around him, Liz opened her eyes and smiled over at him. She felt his arm snake around her middle, his hand just barely grazing up her spine. At the light touch, she closed her eyes and let out a deep, contented sigh. The sound pleased Red immensely, prompting a few illicit images in his mind of other ways he could coax such sounds out of his dear Lizzie.

  
Just as he had almost cleared his mind of such lewd thoughts, Liz scooted closer, still facing him and suddenly pressing against his body. Without thinking, he wrapped his other arm around her, marveling at the beautiful woman before him who wanted nothing more in this moment than to be in his arms. His Lizzie. Safe at last.

  
Red held her to his body, trying his best to control his mental dalliances, but the feel of her against him was simply intoxicating. The curve of her breasts pressed to his ribcage was a deliciously addicting feeling, and he couldn't help but picture just how beautiful she would look completely bare, beneath him. Red chided himself for having such thoughts until he felt Liz settle her head at the uncovered skin between his shoulder and neck.

  
The light flutter of her breathing against his skin was almost too much for him to take. When she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck, his expression remained placid, but his breath caught in his throat. As he felt her tongue run in circles over his skin, he tried and failed to suppress a low growl.

  
Liz brazenly kissed further up his neck before sliding her hand to his cheek and looking him in the eye. She leaned forward to kiss him properly, but his hand was quickly rose to her face, holding her back. "Lizzie." He could aptly convey so many different meanings with his inflection of those two simple syllables. She held his gaze, never wavering.

  
The question never left his lips, but Liz responded, "I'm sure." He relinquished his hold on her and she reached up, placing her lips to his and savoring the sensation. He responded with fervor, running his tongue across her lips in question. She took his cue, opening her mouth and brushing her own tongue across his. She felt his groan rumbling in his chest before she heard it out loud, and the noise excited her more than she would ever willingly admit.

  
Handily taking the lead, Red rolled to hover over Liz's body and began kissing down her neck to her collarbone. He effortlessly slipped her top over her shoulders and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, needing to see more of her, _all_ of her.

  
Leaning back onto his knees and sitting upright over her, Red took in the overwhelming sight before him. His Lizzie, just as prepossessing as he had envisioned.

  
Liz opened her eyes to look up at him and reached out her hand, guiding him back down on top of her, reveling in the feel of him over her body. She was an attractive woman, and had seen want and lust in other partners' eyes before, but none of it compared to the nearly-frightening look of raw need she saw in Red.

  
As much as he wanted to savor the moment, Red found himself quickly divesting them both of their remaining clothing, anxious to touch and taste every last bit of her. He knelt between her bare legs and bent to kiss up her thigh and across her belly, finally coming to lavish his attentions on her breasts while his hand slid up between her parted legs.

  
Liz's soft sighs and moans intensified with his increasing attention to her body. He looked up, meeting her gaze, and saw the same desire he felt. Never breaking eye contact, he gently moved up her body and pressed inside her.

  
Red kissed the side of her neck and heard her hiss into his ear as he filled her. The sound pulled at something feral deep inside him, as if there were any way he could want her more. As he finally began to move, carefully in calculated strokes, Liz let out the breath she was holding.

  
Rocking against her body, Red knew inherently he wouldn't be able to last as long as he'd prefer. He slid his hand back down her body, desperate to bring her over the edge with him. As he grazed his fingers between her legs, he saw her eyes open and felt her breathing turn rapid and shallow. Finally hitting all the right spots, she writhed beneath him, his name slipping from her mouth as she came. The feeling of her, tight around him, was more than Red could handle and he quickly finished, bucking into her roughly.

 

Red slid to the side of the bed and wound his arms around Liz's spent body. Holding her tightly against him, he kissed her softly behind her ear and again whispered to her, "Sleep well". Liz smiled and quickly fell into a much-needed deep sleep, the demons that brought her to him long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

  
Liz awoke gradually, taking in the foreign surroundings of Reddington's bedroom as she replayed the highlights of last night's events in her mind. Logically, she knew she should feel some remorse over what they had done and the complications that would undoubtedly ensue, but instead she felt a sense of peacefulness her mind couldn't rationally explain. In his sleep, Red's arms tightened around her, enveloping her completely.

  
She relished the moments when she would see Red drop his guard, and she had never seen him so content as he was now, sleeping next to her, their bodies tangled together. She saw his lips twist up into a small smirk and realized he wasn't asleep after all. She smiled as he opened his eyes and squinted softly at her.

  
His low, gravelly voice broke the silence, "Do you have any idea how tantalizingly beautiful you are first thing in the morning?" She grinned in response, her mind too dazed from sleep to form a witty retort.

  
He nodded gently and closed his eyes again before continuing, "Remind me to tell you someday." He pulled her closer to his body and brought the blanket up around them. All the mess that was likely to follow their impromptu escapades last night would have to wait. Right now, Red was perfectly content to silently hold the woman he so dearly loved and drift back to sleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read. I think the only thing I love more than the red/lizzie ship is just how amazingly awesome this fandom is - you guys rock!


End file.
